Changes We Go Through
by dbzfan1234
Summary: Goku and Vegeta had gotten into a fight. Ever since then they couldn't get each other out of their heads. Goku's world starts to fall apart, when ChiChi reveals a secret she's been keeping from him. Will Vegeta's feelings be able to help a depressed Goku, or will Goku never love a soul again? Takes place after the Majin Buu saga.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer - I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. This is a fan-product and it makes no profit. If you don't like male x male pairings then don't read. Please no bad comments! _

_-Enjoy!_

(Goku POV:)

I toss and turn in bed with a fever. For the first time in my life I had gotten a cold. Well I guess that's what you get for training late in the middle of winter without proper attire. I have been receiving treatment from Chi Chi all week.

I haven't heard or seen Vegeta ever since I had gotten a fever. I am still questioning whether or not I am actually sick, because according to Vegeta saiyan's don't get sick. Chi Chi had just walked in with a wet towel and the house phone. I couldn't hear who was on the phone but it was probably one of my friends.

I was right.

"Goku. Bulma's on the phone and she wants to talk to you."

"Oh, ok." I do my best to sit at a better level and I take the phone from Chi Chi. "Hello?"

"Hey Goku! How have you been? I heard about you getting sick. I have to say I would have never guessed that you of all people would be getting sick!"

"Yea. I didn't see this one coming!" I joked. I overheard a voice in the background of the phone before Bulma had begun to speak again.

"Uh. Shut up!" she yelled to whoever it was who I overheard. "Could you give me one second Goku. Sorry I have to get Vegeta to stop complaining about some crap. Apparently that's all I'm good for these days." she said sarcastically.

"Oh, yea. I understand" I attempted to laugh but I don't think that she heard me. I overheard some of the conversation between Bulma and Vegeta.

"What? Can't you see I'm on the phone Vegeta!" Bulma yelled. "You always do this to me! Can't I have a decent conversation on the phone with someone for once?"

"No you can't woman because I want to speak with Kakarot!"

"Can't it wait until after I'm done talking to him?"

"No it can't! When I want something I get it! Now hand me the god damn phone!"

The phone made a muffled noise. It went on for about ten minutes before it sounded like the phone hit the floor. Then I could hear what was being said.

"Why do you want to talk to Goku so badly Vegeta? Don't you hate him?"

"Yes I do hate him! And not that it's any of your business but I wanted to ask him why he has the nerve to skip out on our sparring sessions."

Figures that that's all Vegeta would think about up to this point. I tuned out the rest of the conversation until someone decided to actually talk to me. I wound up dozing off and I'm not sure how long I was out, but I finally woke up to screaming on the other end of the phone.

"KAKAROT I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T PICK UP THE PHONE IN TH NEXT TEN SECONDS I'M GOING TO COME DOWN THERE TO PERSONALLY KICK YOUR SORRY ASS!"

Of course it was Vegeta.

"Oh sorry Vegeta. I kinda fell asleep for a minute there."

"Try more like thirty."

"I was out for that long? I'm sorry I didn't hear you calling me. The phone wasn't against my ear."

"I'm not stupid! I could have figured that out you moron! I heard that you had gotten sick. What the hell did you do to yourself?. Saiyan's don't get sick Kakarot!"

"Yea I honestly am still confused about the who thing too."

"Hn. Figures you'd find a way to ruin our reputation, right Kakarot?"

"Hehehe. Sorry about that." I laugh. "So what did you want to talk to me about? There's no way you would get on the phone with me to talk about me being sick." I joke.

"Well at least you're not entirely stupid. You're right I wanted to discuss why you've been skipping out on our sparring sessions."

"Well I have been sick and you just said that you knew that, so what's there to talk about?"

"Whether a saiyan is sick or not he should never pass up the chance to train no matter how bad the situation is."

"Oh cut me a break Vegeta. I have never been sick before. I am also pretty sure that I got sick thanks to you."

"Oh well I'm so sorry that I'm the cause of your problem and the fact that I could care less."

"Come on Vegeta you should at least care a little. I am the only person who you can spar with at full power and you know it."

"I should but I don't. And since you think it's my fault you're sick I have to ask what I did."

"Well I'm almost entirely sure that it happened because you dragged me out very late in the middle of the winter to train."

"Oh well I'm so sorry that you can't handle a little cold weather."

"So what if I can't handle cold weather! What does it matter to you anyway?"

"It matters to me because, while you've been in bed I've been missing out on valuable training time!"

"Well I'm sorry that I cut into your training time, but you know what I can't do a damn thing about it! You know why? Because I'm sick. I wish there was something that I could do, but there isn't! And this is a first for me, you could at least show me a little care right now!"

"Oh really? And what would you want me to do? Come over there and hug you? Give you a card and some chocolates? Kiss you? Well I got news for you, I DON'T SHOW ANYONE ANY COMPASSION EVER! I HATE ALL THOSE STUPID EMOTIONS YOU PEOPLE SHOW! YOU KNOW WHAT THAT CRAP REPRESENTS? A WEAKNESS! AND I'M NOT WEAK LIKE YOU!"

"If I were so weak then how come you can't beat me in a fight?"

Vegeta didn't answer. I was shocked at what I just said. I never say or do anything to offend anyone. I don't know what possessed me to do that, but whatever it was I just hope it doesn't happen again. I snap out of my thoughts when Vegeta begins to speak.

"You bastard... Do you know how much I train to try to catch up to you?... I am the prince of all saiyan's. Do you know what if feels like to be surpassed by a... a low class and not be able to catch up to him? It's a slap in my face! I train day in and day out while you just sit back and relax without a care in the world!...Be sure to remind me to beat your sorry ass to hell next time I see you."

"Vegeta I-"

I didn't get the chance to finish my sentence before he hung up the phone. At that moment I felt even more sick than before. I don't know why but I had this horrible feeling in my stomach. Is this what it feels like to do something mean to another person? If it is, than I don't like it!

I wanted to call Vegeta back but I felt his kai in the distance. From what I could tell he was training, and it felt much more intense than a daily training session for Vegeta.

'_I couldn't call him back, I'm sure it would just damage his pride even more. Plus everyone knows how much he hates it when you interrupt his training sessions.'_

I decided that it would be best if I just tried to get some sleep, so I closed my eyes and let my mind wander.

I woke up in the middle of a deserted canyon. I look around for signs of life but I don't see any. I try to sense my family and friends energy but I can't. I can't even shoot a kai blast from my hands.

I hear a noise coming from behind me and attempted to turn around, but I am too late. Someone grabs me from behind and pulls my hands together. I felt kai rings around my wrists. At that moment I realized that the person was Vegeta.

After he let my hands go, kai rings still around my wrists, I turn around to see his face.

"Vegeta!" I scream. "What the heck are you doing?"

"What does it look like Kakarot? I'm taking my revenge on you for that remark you made earlier. You're defenseless against me without your energy! But I'm not interested in fighting..."

He trailed off. At that point I was afraid that he might not even waste his breath and just kill me with one attack. I look at the ground and then turn around to look at him, but he was not there any longer. I let out a sigh of relief until I felt someone's breath behind me. I try to turn around but Vegeta is holding my wrists. He takes one hand away from me to turn my head and make me face him.

"Vegeta what are you-"

He kissed me on the lips. His kiss was so demanding as he licked my lower lip to request an entrance. I try my hardest to not allow him into my mouth but I soon give up. His tongue slips into my mouth. He takes his time exploring the inside of my mouth. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, he releases me to grab a breath of air.

He releases the kai rings on my wrists and backs me to the nearest rock wall. He raises my hands above my head and pins me to the wall. He puts new kai rings around my wrists to keep my arms where they were. He then spreads my legs and puts a kai ring around both of my ankles. Then he puts two more kai rings on my body. One on my neck and one around my torso.

He made his way towards me. I got chills down my spine. He rips off my shirt and pants and tossed them to the side. The only thing that stood between me and nudity was my boxers. Vegeta paused for a minute just staring at my boxers before he tore them off like my other clothes.

He didn't waste any time taking my length into his mouth. I moaned loudly. I couldn't contain myself. Being touched like that was something that I had never felt before. Not even Chi Chi would go that far.

His pace and speed increase with each passing second. He finally releases my after what seemed like an eternity. But I was not prepared for what he did next. He wet his fingers and put his index finger inside of me. I yelped at this. It was so painful at first. He then placed his middle finger up me followed by his ring finger. I screamed. Pain and pleasure mixed in with each other. A tear in my eye. Vegeta had begun to take his fingers out of me but then shoved them right back inside of me. He did this over and over again at a fast pace. The pain had begun to die down. He then took his fingers out of me.

Vegeta then knocked over the rock wall with a punch so I was laying on my back. He walked up to me and pulled off all of his clothes. He kneeled down so that his length was level with my entrance. I was preparing for the worst when I heard a loud beeping sound.

I bolt out of bed and look around to see my alarm clock beeping. It was 10:30 in the morning and I was feeling better than I was five days ago. I can't believe it's been five days since I last spoke with Vegeta. My stomach still hurt but other than that I felt better.

I got out of bed and went to go take a shower. I turned it on and let the cold water hit my chest. I sigh as I think about my dream. This isn't the first dream that I have had about him. Ever since that talk I had with him over the phone I hadn't been my self. I've been having weird dreams about him nonstop.

It first started out with hi kissing me. Then it went into him trying to seduce me. After that it headed into more serious stuff like sex.

'_I don't get why I've been having these dreams, but whatever the reason I have to apologize to Vegeta. It might be the only way to stop these weird dreams.'_

I decided that I would leave after I ate breakfast.

I turned off the water and dried myself off. I put on my usual blue and orange gi and went downstairs to eat breakfast. Chi Chi was cooking breakfast and Goten was on the phone with who I was guessing was Trunks. Gohan had moved to Satan City so there was a lot less commotion in our house.

I sit at my usual end of the table while Chi Chi serves me breakfast. I haven't been able to get one good night of sleep ever since the conversation that I had over the phone with Vegeta. Last night's dream was the worst of them all.

'_Why would I think of Vegeta like that? It's obvious that he doesn't like me!' _I thought to myself.

ChiChi walked up to me with breakfast in her arms. Goten hung up the phone and sat down at the table.

"So we're having pancakes for breakfast? Sweet!" Goten said getting ready to dig in.

"Awesome!" I said.

As soon as ChiChi was finished setting the table me and Goten immediately started shoveling food onto our plates. Sometime in between ChiChi walked up to me. I was to focused on my food to notice until she started to speak.

"So Goku" she started, "What has been on your mind? You seem distant lately."

Caught.

"Oh nothing really ChiChi." I begun, "Just thinking about when I should head over to Capsule Corp. to train with Vegeta." I lied.

"Oh... Do you mean today? Because I have some shopping that I need to get done."

"Oh. Well I was hoping to do it today. I've been itching for a good fight." I lied again.

"Fine. You can go to fight Vegeta but only for three hours max. You got it mister?"

I was surprised that ChiChi was allowing me to go see Vegeta. I never thought that I'd hear her say that.

"Yes. Thank you ChiChi."

With that I went outside and flew off towards Capsule Corp.


	2. Chapter 2

_(Author's Note): Well here's Chapter 2! Hope you like it! Once again I do not own any of the Dragon Ball Z characters!_

_-Enjoy!_

(Vegeta POV:)

I sensed that idiots kai headed towards me. I knew exactly what he was coming to do and I wasn't willing to speak with him yet so I told the woman I was leaving, suppressed my kai so he couldn't sense it and left.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

(Goku POV:)

'_That's weird.' _I thought. '_I can't sense Vegeta's kai anymore. I wonder what he's doing? He was just training a minute ago. What could have made him stop? Did he sense me coming? That's probably it. He probably doesn't want to talk to me. I can't blame him but I still have to try.'_

With the thought that Vegeta might try to leave before I got there, my speed increased ten-fold. I almost flew at full speed and I didn't stop until I got to Capsule Corp. I went through the garden and in the back entrance.

I started to search for Vegeta but he just wasn't here. So I started calling Bulma's name. I figured that if anyone knew where Vegeta was it would be her.

"Oh hi Goku!" She started. "How are you? You feel any better?"

"Hi Bulma. I am feeling much better thanks for asking. I came here looking for Vegeta. Do you know where he is by chance?"

"Oh, he just left. Sorry Goku, if I had known you were coming I would have stopped him."

"It's alright Bulma. It's not your fault. Do you know where he is by chance?"

"No, sorry. All he said was _"I'm going out" _and left."

"Oh, ok. Thanks for the help Bulma. I'll go find him myself."

"Goku, just one last thing before you leave... Could you tell me what happened when you and Vegeta were talking on the phone? Because he seemed really irritated and he skipped dinner as well as breakfast. What happened between you two?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

(Vegeta POV:)

I was in the middle of some forest about a million miles away from Capsule Corp. I could sense Kakarot and the woman at Capsule Corp. I knew that he was asking her where I went. I don't know why but ever since that conversation that I had with the idiot I haven't been myself.

Whenever I think about him I get all fuzzy inside. I even blushed once. My thoughts just get carried away until I snap back into reality.

'_I don't get it! What's wrong with me? Why do I act so weird when I think about Kakarot...Kakarot...His silky black hair. HIs Flawless muscle tone. His- What am I thinking? I HATE HIM!...Or...Do I?'_

The question floated around in my mind for a while. I'm not sure how long I was stuck on that question until I noticed that the sun was setting. I decided to drop it and go take a quick dip in the nearby lake and then head back.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

(Goku POV:)

_(Author's note: One really long explanation later)_

"So that's why I came here looking for Vegeta."

"Oh Goku, why didn't you tell me sooner? I could have helped!"

"Sorry Bulma. But do you think you could help me?"

"Hmn... I think I know a way that could help you get on Vegeta's good side!"

"Really! How?"

"Call your family over we are having a dinner party!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

(Vegeta POV:)

When I came home I wasn't expected what was awaiting me. There was loud music playing in the backyard and I could here the woman and her friends laughing and cheering. I walk into the house and head for the kitchen.

My woman was cooking with Kakarot's wrench. I walked over to the doors leading into the backyard and saw everyone from Kakarot's family. Everyone except Kakarot himself.

"Welcome home Vegeta!" Bulma greeted me cheerfully.

"What is all this?"

"What does it look like? We are having a dinner party!"

"Why?"

"Why not? We haven't seen them in a while! Isn't it nice to have some old friends over?"

"No it's not and all of the people here are YOUR old friends NOT mine."

"Oh come on! We all know that your best friend is Goku!

"My-Yea right! What are you crazy woman? You know how much I hate Kakarot! Why would you even consider such a thing?"

"Oh yea we all know how much you want to _kill _him. It's obvious that that's just cover-up for him being your one and only friend."

"Wha- are you insane woman? I HATE KAKAROT AND THAT'S FINAL!"

"Yea, sure, whatever. Anyways get outside. We are going to be serving dinner soon."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm skipping dinner for tonight."

"Oh no you're not! You're going to go outside, be sociable with everyone, and like it. I am not having you skip over this one!"

"Fine."

With that I went outside. I found a table towards the corner of the yard and sat down at it, avoiding everyones eyes. I had my arms crossed laying on my chest in their usual position. I put my feet on the table and leaned back. I shut my eyes not caring about anyone else that was there. I had begun to fall asleep until a familiar voice called my name.

"Vegeta?"

It was Kakarot.

"Are you awake?"

"Go. Away."

"Vegeta can we please talk. I need to apologize to-"

"No. Now go away."

"Please Vegeta..."

Half of me was angry for upsetting him the other half was angry for not getting rid of him. I don't know what came over me but I finally gave in.

"Alright, fine. What?"

"Vegeta I need to apologize for all the horrible things I said to you over the phone. I don't know what came over me. I don't even think that _"I'm sorry"_ can cut it this time. But please forgive me. I don't think I could live with myself if I knew that you never forgave me for this..."

I wasn't listening to anything he was saying except for that last line. I felt...upset. I couldn't stand having that thought in my head so I decided to give an answer.

"Why should I?"

"Please Vegeta, I will owe you big time!"

"Fine."

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you Vegeta! You have no idea how happy you just made me!"

With that Kakarot ran up to me and gave me a hug. I felt like I was going to burst with the feelings that I had built up inside me. I had a huge urge to hug him but thankfully I was able to control my instincts.

After what felt like forever Kakarot finally let me go. I couldn't stay out there any longer. I had felt my face begin to heat up and that's when I realized that I was blushing.

(Goku POV:)

I watched as Vegeta left to go inside. As soon as he went inside Bulma came outside. She had begun to walk up to me and didn't say anything until she was standing right in front of me.

"So Goku how'd it go? Did talking to him about it work?"

"Well I guess it worked because he forgave me. I got a little carried away after that and hugged him. That's why he went inside. He might have accepted my apology but I feel like he's still-"

"Angry with you? Well I'm not sure if that'll ever change. Don't you remember? He wants to be stronger than you. He's gonna be angry with you until that happens."

"I know that Bulma it's just that this feels different. Something I've never felt before..."

"Well if you want I can make this get together last a little longer. Do you think your wife will let you guys spend the night?"

"Maybe but how will that help me?"

"It'll give you more time to talk to Vegeta. To try to figure out what's wrong."

"Are you sure? I'm not even sure I can talk to him again."

"Well start out with some small talk. Talk to him about something related to fighting or something to do with the saiyan's."

"You really think he'd want to talk about the saiyan's with me of all people?"

"Well it's worth a shot right?"

"I guess you're right..."

"Come on Goku think of the positive! What do you have to loose? It'll all work out in the end. I know it!"

"Thanks for helping me Bulma."

"No problem Goku! Always willing to help a friend! Now come on, we've got food to bring out."

"Yea!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

(Vegeta POV:)

I was laying on my bed staring at the ceiling, trying to figure out why I acted like that before. Just the thought of it made me blush. Just then the door opened and the blue-haired woman walked in.

"Vegeta, we are eating downstairs now. Would you please come and join us?"

"No."

"Come on Vegeta why not?"

"Because I said so."

"Is it because of Goku?"

"..."

"It is isn't it?"

"What do you care woman!"

"Vegeta, Goku's only trying to be friendly. Just drop the tough guy act and go have fun for once! All of OUR friends are out there. And before you even say anything they are too your friends."

"...Fine but just this one time woman."

"Thank you Vegeta."

"Just whatever you do don't say a word about this to Kakarot."

"My lips are sealed."

"Hn."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Everyone was gathered around the table outside ready to get the 'ok' to dig in.

"Ok everybody," said Bulma. "dig in!"

With that everyone had begun to fill their plates, piling on food. Goku and Vegeta had begun to fight over another piece of food. After about five minutes of non-stop yelling Vegeta gave up, not because he agreed with Goku, but only because he realized how close his face was to Goku's.

Everyone had begun to laugh once they realized that Goku had won the fight. Also because of the look on Vegeta's face. It wasn't long to see that all of the food had disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

_(Author's Note): Finally! The long awaited Chapter 3! Sorry that it took me so long! But here it is! Hope you like it!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own ANY Dragon Ball Z Characters!_

_Enjoy!_

(Goku POV:)

I decided to give Vegeta some space, no matter how much I wanted to go up to him and talk to him about _something._ I had to figure out a way to make sure that Vegeta wasn't angry with me anymore. _'Wait a second. . . why - why am I trying so hard to make sure that Vegeta isn't angry with me anymore? I apologized and he said he forgave me. . . shouldn't it just end there? Man I must be over-thinking it. There's no way he would want me around anyway. He said that he forgave me and that's it! I should just enjoy this party! _

"Hey Dad!" Goten yelled. "Come check this out! Trunks has this really cool game I think you'd like!"

"Ok!" I yelled back. "What is it?" I say as I get up and make my way over towards the Brief's home.

"Come and see for yourself Dad!" Goten yells as he is running back into the house.

"Ok, ok Goten hold on!" I yell back as I start to speed walk.

I step into the house through the back door and turn through one of the house's many hallways. I am almost in the room when I almost bump into an angry Vegeta.

"O-oh sorry Vegeta." I stutter.

"Tch whatever." he says as he examines me and then walks by.

I'm about to walk away when he calls me.

"Kakarot, after most of these idiots leave we are having a sparring match in my gravity chamber. Understood?"

"Uh- sure, ok." I reply. With that he walks away.

I let out a huge sigh after I was sure he left the hallway. _' Why did I just act like that? What was that feeling in my chest? It was suffocating almost! I just don't get it. . . . Just forget it Goku! Go back to seeing Goten and Trunks.'_

I let out another huge sigh and continue to head to the room that the boys were playing in.

"Hey Goten! Trunks! What's up? What game are ya playing?"

"It's this really cool mixed martial arts game!" Goten said cheerfully. "And it knows like almost all the move we do!-"

"With the acceptation of kai energy of course!" Trunks said trying to act all 'Mr. Know-It-All' "It hasn't even hit the shelves yet! Mom got it for me!"

"Oh really! That's nice. You know you could always just train with me or Vegeta right? I mean it's better than killing your eyes with video games right?"

"Well training with you, I guess yeah but with Vegeta it's a different story. . ." said Goten.

"Dad always yells at us if we get a move wrong, and treats us as if we were his own personal punching bag." added Trunks.

"Yeah."

Upon hearing this I had this little voice in the back of my head yelling at me to defend Vegeta and to get mad at them, but I just ignored it. I don't know what it was that caused that, but whatever it was I figured to just forget it. '_I guess I can relate to them with this. . .'_

"What if I went to train with you and Vegeta? Would you train then?"

"Uh, I guess maybe. . ."

"Yeah, sure. . . why do you want us to rain with you guys?" Trunks asked.

"Well, actually yeah! Would ya?"

"Uh, ok sure. Just call us when your ready."

"Alright then! Were gonna train after a few more people leave, so you could get to play your game a little longer and then head on down."

"Ok Dad!"

"Thanks Goku. We have been wanting to spar lately."

"Don't worry about it! I'll keep Vegeta out of your hair!" _'It shouldn't be too hard right?'_

"See ya later Dad!"

"Bye Goku!"

"Ok. You two boys have fun!"

With that I walked out of the room and back down the hall.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

(Vegeta POV:)

'_What was I thinking? Asking that idiot to spar with me? Am I trying to get him to notice my confusion? Stupid woman. I would've been fine just staying in my room the rest of the day!'_

I walk through the kitchen and snatch some food from the fridge and then walk away as if nothing has ever happened. I walk down the corridor with my food to my gravity chamber.

I set down my food on the floor and lay it out. The I start eating and thinking.

'_Why did I ask Kakarot to spar with me? . . . Because of that woman that's why! Kami what am I thinking?! I'm losing my mind! I am definitely losing it if I want anything to do with Kakarot'_

"_Your not losing it. . ."_

'_What the hell?' _I look around but no ones there."Who's there?"

"_You like him."_

"I do not now show yourself!"

"_How can I? We are the same person. . ."_

"What?"

"_You heard me, I'm you, you're me deep down. You can't hide your feelings, especially if your saiyan instincts are siding with him."_

"You-you are not me! You can't be! And I don't like him!"

'_Whatever you say~! I'll be here when you come around. Speaking of him, here he comes! Good luck~!'_

"Tch."

"Hey Vegeta! Are you in here?"

"Yes Kakarot. Where else would I be?"

"Good point." Kakarot then walks in with both my son and his.

"What are they doing here?"

"They wanted to come train with us so I figured why not?"

"Tch, whatever. Just as long as they don't get in the way!"

"We won't Dad!"

"Yeah!"

"Fine, whatever! But the first time you slow us down your gone!"

"Yes Dad."

"Yes sir."

"Ok, now that that's out of the way Goten, Trunks, Vegeta you ready to spar?"

"Yeah Dad!"

"Yes Goku!"

"Tch."

"What was that Vegeta? Is that all you say _"Tch" _? Hmmm?"

"Wha-what is that supposed to mean?! And what do you care! So what if I do?"

"Ok Vegeta calm down! I was only teasing!"

"Well don't tease about such things!"

"Why not?-"

"Umm Dad? Can we go spar now?"

"Sure Goten, just hold on a second."

"Goten," whispers Trunks, "I don't think they're gonna finish anytime soon. Let's go over onto the other side of the gravity chamber and spar together until their done."

"Ok Trunks."

I didn't notice the brats wonder over to the other side of the chamber. I was far to focused with the man in front of me to care.

"You don't say things like that because, people could take what you're saying the wrong way!"

"What do you mean? The wrong way?"

"You are so dense Kakarot."

"Dense?"

"Rrrrr. Just forget it! Are we going to spar or not?"

"Ok let's go 'Geta!"

"Are you ready Kakarot- did you just call me 'Geta?"

"Yup! Why?"

"Why?!"

"Why what?"

"Where did you get that nickname from? And why are you giving me a nickname?"

"I just came up with it now, and I wanted to give you a nickname because your my best friend!"

'_Best friend? Wait-' _"Well just, don't call me that around anyone else!"

"Ok 'Geta!"

"Not here!"

"Why not?"

"Because the brats are here!"

"Yea but they're too busy sparring to be able to hear us!"

"It doesn't matter!"

'_Why do I feel like I'm in some sort of soap opera that the woman watches?'_

(Author's Note: I just had to put in a little bit of a soap opera piece in here lol :P)

"Whatever 'Geta let's just spar!"

"Fine."

(Normal POV:)

Goku, Vegeta, Goten, and Trunks kept sparring for the next three hours. They took turns sparring one on one. They pumped up the gravity to five hundred times earth's gravity. Bulma had eventually come down after everyone but their families left. She had given Goku and his family rooms to sleep in over night. Goten went to sleep in Trunks' room. Gohan and Videl shared a room together. ChiChi had wanted to share a room with Bulma and Goku slept in a room two doors down from Vegeta's.

ChiChi didn't want to share a room with Goku because of a fight they had earlier in the week.

(Authors Note: It was over Goten's future)

(Bulma's POV:)

I had overheard the little conversation between Goku and Vegeta before they started fighting. I thought it was cute and that if they ever got together. It's pretty obvious to me that they like each other, but I'm pretty sure that Goku is still oblivious to it. To be honest I'm okay with them being together. I just want what's best for Vegeta, and if that's being with Goku I'm fine with that much alone. Vegeta is slowly starting to accept it, from what I can tell. I decided to let them have their moment and come back later.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

After I called them up and gave them their rooms I decided to try and figure out if ChiChi would be that upset if Goku went after Vegeta.

"So ChiChi, what do you think of Goku? Truthfully?"

"Truthfully? Well I guess he is ok but he's kinda dense and oblivious. Plus he's not concerned with Goten's future at all!"

"Now, come on. I don't think he's _not_ concerned with Goten's future. I just think he has a different perspective on it."

"Well his perspective is wrong! Goten should be concerned with his future job, not his future fighting skills!"

"Well whatever. Besides his perspective on Goten what do you think of him?"

"I guess he is kind but I do wish he were home more so that I could spend more time with him and the family."

"Well yea, I get the same with Vegeta. . . . "

"Bulma can you keep a secret?"

"Huh? Yea, of course! What is it?"

"Well there's been something I've been wanting to get off my chest for a little while now, and I honestly don't care who I tell just as long as I tell someone."

"Well?"

"I. . . I have been seeing another man. . ."

"Wha-what? Why? If Goku found out he'd be heart-broken! What did Goku do to you that would make you want to go out and see another man?"

"Well he's never home when I'm in the mood and he's too focused on fighting to notice me so I figured why not?"

'_What was she thinking?! Nice move ChiChi!' _"Why not? Why not? Because he's your husband and he loves you, he cares about you! I'm his childhood friend and he's like the younger brother I never had. I told you I wouldn't tell anyone, so I won't say anything to him, but you should because this isn't right."

"Well maybe your right. . . I'll tell him tomorrow after we leave."

"Good that's better." _'I just hope that it won't get Goku confused with how he feels about Vegeta. . .'_

_-Sorry for any misspelled words and I hoped you liked it!_


	4. Chapter 4

_(Author's Note): Two in one day! I'm on a roll! Here's Chapter 4! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dragon Ball Z characters (sadly D: )_

_Enjoy!_

(Goku POV:)

I wake up the next morning and I realize that I'm not in my bedroom. _'Oh yea I slept over Bulma's house yesterday after the party.'_

I look at the clock on the nightstand. It says 9:30am _'Man I slept in late again. . . Everyone's probably downstairs already. I should get up. . .'_

I decide that it's time to get up, so I walk over to the bathroom that's connected to this room and take a shower.

I might have apologized to Vegeta yesterday, but I;m still having those weird dreams. The only difference between the dreams I used to be having and the dreams that I'm having now is that in those dreams it was a one-sided relationship. Now I'm starting to have dreams where I'm getting into them and enjoying them! I don't understand why though. . . Is it because I might like Vegeta? . . . _'No, that can't be right! He hates me anyway! . . . . Why do I feel pained by that?-Never mind! I just have to push past this and focus on the positive! I should just enjoy the day and ignore it! . . . . . . . . Why do I get the feeling that it's going to be a long day?'_

I get out of the shower and begin to get dressed in my usual gi outfit. I walk downstairs and immediately smell breakfast. _'ChiChi and Bulma always did make good breakfast!'_

I walk into the kitchen and greet everyone with a 'good morning' and my usual grin. I walk over to the table and sit down in the first available seat I see, right in between Goten and Gohan, but right across from Vegeta.

"Morning Dad!" Gohan greets me, "Sleep long enough?"

"Morning Gohan, and yeah enough for a good days worth of training! You up for it?"

"I would normally be dad, but today I'm taking Videl shopping. Sorry. . ."

"Oh don't worry about it Gohan, it's alright." I then turn to my younger son and his best friend."So Goten, Trunks how about another spar?"

Goten and Trunks looked at each other before Goten turned to answer me.

"I'd love to dad, but Trunks was going to take me to the video game store and buy me a game that we'd share. Sorry, maybe next time!"

"Count on it son!"

By now everyone had left the table but me and Vegeta. I wolf down my breakfast in the blink of an eye and then turn to face Vegeta.

"Hey Vegeta-"

"Um Goku," ChiChi asks me, "Could I talk to you for a second?"

"Um sure." I say with a bit of confusion. I get up and began to walk over towards her. Judging by her facial expression this wasn't going to be good. . .

(Vegeta POV:)

I was trying my very hardest to keep my face from heating up, so I just avoided his eyes like the plague. Even in doing so I could feel my cheeks getting redder and redder by the second. . . I had already finished my breakfast so I don't know why I was still here. I just hope Kakarot hasn't caught on yet or gotten suspicious. . .

Kakarot was about to ask me something until that woman of his called him over. I don't know what it was but I felt a hint of jealousy. I watch him leave while staring at his ass. _'Wait what the hell am I doing? Get a hold of yourself Vegeta! Anyway why did the woman look sad and serious? Probably something to do with one of their brats future or something. . . But still I have to wonder. . .'_

"_You like him ~"_

'_Not you again! I do not!'_

(Bulma POV:)

I notice ChiChi walk out of the kitchen and head towards the dining room. I know why. . . I feel so sorry for Goku, he doesn't deserve to be treated like this! It's not right! _'Wait shouldn't I be concerned with the aftermath of this? What if ChiChi kicks him out? He will have to live here! Or what if ChiChi breaks his heart and he'll never want to love again?! What will happen to Vegeta?! I have to make sure that that doesn't happen! I couldn't live with myself if I saw them both depressed like that. There both confused enough already! Oh dear Kami I have to figure out a plan.'_

I creep to the edge of the kitchen, and peer through the doorframe down the hallway. I watch as ChiChi silently looks for a place to have the conversation in. '_I have to make sure that no one interrupts the or this could turn out really bad! The only person who might go looking for one of them is Vegeta, so I have to keep him preoccupied until then.'_

I walk into the dining room and sit next to Vegeta. he stares at me for a second then asks "What do you want woman?"

Most people would be offended by this name, but I'm not. It's like his own little nickname for me, and I'm ok with it.

"So, Vegeta. . . How's it going between you and Goku? Did you guys make up yet?"

"Yes that clown sought me out yesterday and made me forgive him."

"Aw that's sweet. And do you?"

"Of course not! . . . Entirely"

"Well that's a goo start."

"Do you know why his woman wanted to talk with him? She looked serious and upset at the same time."

'_Crap. Should I tell him? . . . I guess he'll find out eventually if he likes Goku. A little information can't hurt, can it?'_

"Well, I know some of it why?"

"Because I want to know, otherwise I wouldn't have even asked!"

"Right. Well she said that she wanted to talk to Goku about something serious that might get too emotional for him, so she took him into another room. I think it had something to do with their romance life."

"Is that all?"

"All that I know at least." He is now staring at me with his beady black eyes. It looks as if he is trying to figure out if I'm lying or not.

" . . . You're lying."

"What?"

"You heard me, you're lying. What more did she tell you?"

"I'm sorry Vegeta I can't tell you anymore."

"Why not?!"

'Because she made me promise not to tell a soul. I've already broken enough of that promise only because I knew that you'd find out sooner or later. I thought that it would be best to tell you now rather than later so that you would be able to handle more of it."

"What do you mean _handle more of it _? What's going to happen to Kakarot?"

"Vegeta, that's for you to find out on your own, not for me to tell you."

"That's it I'm going to get answers from her now!"

"No! Please don't! If you do you might hurt Goku even more! Please. . ."

"Rrrr! I'm sick of being in the dark about this! How long will they be in there?"

"I'm not sure, but let's wait here until they come out okay?"

"Tch, fine. . ."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

(Goku POV:)

ChiChi brought me into a room and closed the door, then turned around to look at me dead in the eyes. I could tell that this was going to be bad.

"ChiChi what's wrong?"

"Goku, there's something I've been meaning to tell you. . . something _very_ important."

"Ok, well what is it?"

" . . . Goku, do you agree that you're not home much?"

"Well umm, I guess so why?"

"If you were married to someone you loved who was never home what would you do?"

"Well I guess I would be upset, but if I knew what she was doing was for the greater good then I would understand. Why?"

"Because, Goku when you're not home I get lonely. And even when you are home you don't want to go the extra mile for me, your wife. You want to treat everyone the same. . ."

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"Actually yes, there is. . . You should be going the extra mile for your wife, but you don't. When I want to get a kiss on the lips from you, you give me a peck on the cheek. When I want to spend time with you, you go train with the kids instead. When I want to have sex with you, you cuddle next to me instead. These are things things that a loving husband should be giving his wife, not avoiding or sugar coating."

"Well if you wanted those things, you could have just asked if you wanted those things, I would have done them for you."

"Would you have Goku? Would you really have? Because I don't think you would have. That's what I want in a man, for him to know when to kiss me, or to spend his time with me, or even to have sex with me. And Goku, that man is jus not you. . ."

"ChiChi, wha-what are you trying to say?"

"Goku I- . . . I have been seeing another man. . . ."

My heart just stopped. I was stunned with this, but some how I knew it already. Some how I could just smell it on her. Somewhere in my gut I could just tell that she was betraying me. I wanted to just breakdown then and there, but for the sake of my dignity, which I'm pretty sure is the only thing I have left, I didn't.

"How-how could you ChiChi? I'm your husband! I loved you, I still do love you! We had two kids together! Why would you do this to me? To _**us**_?"

"I'm sorry Goku, I just needed a man by my side now. So I took it upon myself to do just that."

"ChiChi. . ." I lost all words. I just couldn't say anything. I was beginning to lose the little dam that I had keeping my tears from flowing. My world just stopped, and I couldn't move.

"Goku you can keep the house, and the custody over Goten, just please take care of the both of you. . . I'll be moving out next week. Gohan can help you pay for the house, but you're going to have to learn how to cook. I wish you the best, and I want you to know that I'm sorry. . ."

_***SNAP***_

"You're _sorry_, you're _sorry_? HOW THE HELL CAN YOU EXPECT ME TO FORGIVE YOU FOR CHEATING ON ME BEHIND MY OWN BACK?!" I could feel the tears flowing down my face now, one after another. I couldn't say anything else so I just ran past her, out the door, and slammed it shut.

I could hear her open the door and begin calling my name, but I didn't stop. I kept on running strait towards the back door. I took a glance in the dining room and saw a shocked Bulma, and a concerned Vegeta. I then closed my eyes and ran out the door. I flew into the sky and jetted away without looking back or saying good-bye.

(Vegeta POV:)

I heard a loud slam from down the hall, then fast footsteps getting louder and louder. I look up from where I was staring and look through the doorway about to stand up when I see it. Kakarot running while crying. He took a glance at me then ran out of the house. I tried shouting after him, but it didn't seem like he heard me. I got up and was about to chase after him when I saw the wrenched black-haired devil standing half-way down the hall. The one who caused all of this. The one who made Kakarot cry. I was about to walk up to her, but then had second thoughts, and headed out the back door.

"Vegeta, wait!" Bulma called after me.

"For what?! Did you not just see what happened?"

"Yes I did but I think he needs his space. Give him some time to calm down, _then _go after him."

"Rrrr." Despite how much I wanted to go after him I had better judgment.

"Besides, we need to find out what just happened. . ."

We both turned and looked at the woman standing in the doorway. "Yes indeed we do." With this we all walk back into the house and sit down at the table. This was going to be a long talk.

_Dun Dun Dun!_

_Poor Goku :( He didn't deserve to be put through that!_

_What's Vegeta gonna do to ChiChi now?_

_How is Vegeta gonna react to what just happened?_

_Is Goku ever gonna get passed this?_

_How will this affect the both of them?_

_Find out next chapter!_

_-Sorry for any misspelled words! Hope you enjoyed it! _


End file.
